


la guerra ha terminado, y nosotras comenzamos

by bluefires



Series: el amor (no) nos destruirá [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, but it’s a beginning, that doesn’t mean everything is solved, the war is over, they need to have some conversations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefires/pseuds/bluefires
Summary: La guerra ha terminado. Conversaciones difíciles deben ser entabladas, y Adora y Catra tendrán que averiguar cómo navegar su nueva relación.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: el amor (no) nos destruirá [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	la guerra ha terminado, y nosotras comenzamos

A pesar de que la euforia inicial tras el triunfo de la rebelión no disminuye, llegar a Brightmoon significa hacer frente a una realidad que parecía lejana e imposible tan sólo un par de horas atrás. Catra, como era de esperarse, tiene sentimientos mixtos al respecto. 

Todas las princesas, exhaustas tras la batalla y los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas —de los últimos años— habían acordado que lo mejor era descansar, recuperar sueño perdido y tener un tiempo a solas para procesar lo ocurrido. Ya habría tiempo de celebrar, realizar cuentas de los daños, y discutir asuntos pendientes al día siguiente. 

Los habitantes reciben a los héroes con vítores y alabanzas, y Catra procura mantenerse cerca de Adora, con un perfil bajo. Sabe que aquello no está dirigido a ella, y la única razón por la que es tolerada, es porque Glimmer es la reina e ir en su compañía la vuelve intocable. Aun así, está consciente de las miradas recelosas, los murmullos, y las expresiones de terror y sorpresa que le dirigen. Sabe que merece cada una de ellas y más, pero no por ello duele menos. 

Una vez en el castillo, Glimmer y Bow se despiden con la promesa de ponerse al tanto después de un merecido descanso. Cuando parten a sus respectivas habitaciones, y Catra y Adora se quedan solas, la atmósfera cambia. 

El silencio es ensordecedor. 

Catra se remueve incómodamente, buscando a Adora con la mirada. 

—Sé que Glimmer me asignó una habitación, pero… —Catra no comprende de dónde ha salido la súbita timidez. Quizás es una mezcla de todas las emociones que se manifestaron en un solo día, sobreponiéndose. O que ahora hay tiempo de pensar en lo incierto del futuro, que acababa de confesar su amor a Adora y—

—Yo asumí que vendrías conmigo, la verdad—Adora sonríe, y su corazón retumba contra su pecho, dando un vuelco—. Dormir sola fue imposible durante mis primeros días aquí, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la compañía, sabes —se detienen un segundo— a ti.

Catra le regresa la sonrisa.

Sus manos se rozan al caminar, y Catra se pregunta si Adora está pensando en ello con la misma intensidad, si desea acortar la distancia y obtener el consuelo otorgado por cualquier clase de contacto intencional, anhelando la cercanía. 

La presencia del silencio permanece, pero las palabras de Adora resuenan en su cabeza con fuerza, insistentes. 

Yo también te amo

Su mirada llena de afecto, aún con su débil condición, su peso aún recargado sobre los brazos de Catra—

Sabe que tienen cosas que discutir, que eventualmente tendrán que hablar acerca de lo que pasó en el corazón de Etheria. Una parte de sí misma, la parte marcada por el trauma, la rabia y el dolor acumulado, tercamente le advierte que quizás todo fue un impulso del momento, que nada cambiará entre ellas. En lugar de darle poder a esa voz, la entierra. 

Está consciente de la brecha que existió entre ellas durante tanto tiempo, con manos desesperadas tratando de encontrarse, dudando e hiriendo en lugar de tratarse de un toque gentil, suave y protector como cuando eran niñas. Catra está dispuesta a terminar de cerrar la brecha, lo ha estado desde hace un tiempo: porque no sólo se trata de las heridas del pasado, sino de miradas esquivadas, sentimientos reprimidos y palabras no dichas.

Y porque puede, se permite a sí misma ser vulnerable una vez más, tomando la mano de Adora entre la suya. 

Casi de manera imperceptible, escucha el sonido de la respiración entrecortada de Adora cuando exhala, el gesto tomándola desprevenida. Pero en lugar de tensarse, acepta la mano de Catra como lo ha hecho ya tantas veces, dando un ligero apretón que le transmite seguridad. 

La habitación de Adora es idéntica al resto del castillo: espaciosa, con las paredes y muebles pintados de colores pastel, todo lo opuesto a todo aquello que conocían en la Horda. 

Hay algo agridulce en el hecho de poner pie en la habitación. Por un lado, representa lo lejos que han llegado. Por el otro, Catra no conoce todas las historias que alberga, las tardes de risa con Bow y Glimmer, con Adora riendo en esa forma tonta y nasal, con sus hombros sacudiéndose. O los momentos de angustia y desesperanza, donde Adora seguramente entrenaba a más no poder para ocultar su preocupación y el estrés de cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Pasó tanto tiempo fuera de la vida de Adora, y sabe que es su culpa, pero odia imaginar a Adora sollozando sobre su almohada, cuando ella podría haber estado ahí—

—Seguro que después podemos conseguirte más ropa, pero mientras tanto, puedo prestarte algo mío. —Adora dice, interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamiento. Desentrelaza sus manos para abrir uno de los gabinetes, y le extiende a Catra una camisa desmangada y un short gris. 

—Gracias. 

En un acuerdo silencioso, ambas se desvisten dándole la espalda a la otra. Cuando Catra se ha colocado la ropa de dormir de Adora, espera un par de segundos antes de darse la vuelta, en caso de que Adora todavía no estuviera lista. 

—¿Sabes que cuando llegué aquí tuve que pedirle a Glimmer que me dieran una cama más firme? Y tardé en acostumbrarme a tanto espacio para mí sola, y dormir en absoluto silencio. Nada de sonidos de máquinas ni los ronquidos de otros cadetes. 

Adora se sienta sobre la cama, palpando el espacio a su lado, y Catra capta el mensaje, colocándose a su lado. 

—Fue difícil también en la Horda. Las primeras noches desde que te fuiste, quiero decir. —Adora asiente. 

—Fue difícil para ambas. Pero me alegra que estés aquí. 

—Creo que tardaré en acostumbrarme a los colores brillantes, pero... me alegra estar contigo. —Adora le sonríe con tanto afecto que Catra siente que su pecho va a estallar, como tantas otras veces en el día, en las últimas semanas. En esta ocasión, no por encontrarse en una situación de vida o muerte.

—¿Lo decías en serio? —Adora pregunta, sacando a tema la inevitable conversación acerca de lo ocurrido. Su mirada es intensa, de repente seria, pero Catra reconoce incertidumbre en sus ojos, también.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que sí! no seas idiota. 

—Perdón, ¡no quise decirlo de esa manera! me refiero… ¿Qué tal si estaba alucinando en mis últimos minutos de vida o algo así? Cuando estaba inconsciente, te vi a ti, y a Glimmer y a Bow, estábamos— hasta que Prime—

Catra ve el cuerpo de Adora temblar, y reacciona con rapidez. La toma de los hombros con gentileza, tratando de hacer que Adora la mire. 

—¡Adora! hey, está bien. Lo que pasó entre tú y yo en el Corazón fue real, y Prime ya no puede lastimar a nadie. Estamos a salvo. —Adora asiente, pero su mirada aún luce algo perdida. 

Entonces se acerca más a Catra, y recuesta la cabeza sobre su pecho. Catra acepta la nueva posición de inmediato, colocando su brazo en la cintura de Adora en una especie de medio abrazo, y con la otra mano, acaricia su cabello —libre de su usual coleta— en lo que espera que sea un gesto reconfortante.

A diferencia del silencio incómodo al que Catra tanto estaba acostumbrada, este es agradable. Incluso pierde la noción del tiempo, y en algún punto, se pregunta si Adora se ha quedado dormida.

—Todavía no entiendo qué pasó allá —Murmura Adora contra su pecho—. Estaba tan segura de que no iba a poder transformarme en She-ra, y entonces tú– y Mara–

—¿Mara?

—La She-ra anterior a mí. Tuvo que sacrificarse para salvar a todos, y en la especie de ¿visión? que tuve, ella dijo– dijo que también merezco amor. Creí que tenía que desatarme de mis sentimientos, de dejar ir a todos los que me importaban para poder transformarme. Pero entonces tú… Dijiste eso, y me besaste. —Catra nota como titubea al decir la palabra, y en otras circunstancias, le habría parecido gracioso— Y después fue tan fácil.

—¿Así de bien, huh? —Bromea suavemente. En el futuro, Catra probablemente será capaz de reír al respecto, pero no aún: era demasiado pronto. 

Adora se incorpora, rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo. Catra se encuentra a sí misma extrañando la calidez de su cuerpo, a pesar de que Adora se asegura de que la distancia sea mínima, incluso sentadas. 

—Cuando nos pregunten mañana qué pasó en el Corazón, ¿deberíamos decirles la historia completa? 

Catra comprende por qué Adora pregunta. De alguna manera, se siente como algo personal, que les pertenece únicamente a ambas, algo de lo que nadie más es parte. Su lado egoísta quiere decir “no, no hay que decirles”, pero sabe que no es lo mejor. 

—Creo que deberíamos. O una versión sin tantos detalles. Además… Estoy segura que la mayoría de las princesas no estarán cómodas en mi presencia por algún tiempo. Y eso está bien, pero al menos sabrían que hablo en serio. Y se van a enterar de todas formas, que nosotras...—Se detiene, insegura de cómo continuar. 

—...¿estamos juntas? —Adora termina por ella, tentativamente. 

—Sí. Juntas. —Dice, probando cómo suena la palabra proviniendo de su boca. 

—Hey, ¿Catra? 

—¿Hmm? 

Adora es quien la besa esta vez. Es diferente, sin el destino del universo pendiendo de un hilo, sin los destellos y el ruido provenientes del Corazón, sin la tierra retumbando bajo el control de Prime, sin el temor de la inminente destrucción. 

Es notorio que Adora no sabe lo que hace, pero Catra se encuentra en la misma situación. El ángulo es extraño al principio, con sus narices chocando y sin saber dónde colocar las manos, hasta que Catra ladea ligeramente la cabeza y oh– todo parece encajar. 

—¿ahora hacemos esto? —Catra pregunta, sin aliento, apenas separándose lo suficiente para murmurar contra sus labios. 

—Esperaba que sí —es la respuesta de Adora, y es todo lo que Catra necesita para acortar la distancia nuevamente. 

Siente las manos de Adora en su espalda, acariciando desde donde termina hasta su nuca. Sus propias manos encuentran lugar en la cintura de Adora, y el contacto es cálido y demasiado e insuficiente al mismo tiempo. El calor en su pecho se extiende como fuego, y siente las vibraciones emanar sin control, produciendo un sonido que cada vez parece ser más fuerte y evidente. 

—¿contenta?—Adora señala lo obvio, sonriente, su mano ahora en el espacio entre su clavícula y su pecho. 

—Idiota —Catra rueda sus ojos, aunque secretamente encuentra la expresión tonta de Adora –con una ceja en alto y sonrisa presumida– encantadora. 

Adora besa la comisura de sus labios, su mentón, y la zona entre su cuello y su hombro derecho. Catra se estremece. Había pasado tanto tiempo anhelándolo y convencida de que jamás sería correspondida, querida de la misma manera, pero Adora está ahí, y cada caricia, cada roce de sus labios es un recordatorio: estoy aquí ahora, no me iré, te quiero tanto como tú a mí, me alegra que estés aquí, gracias por no soltarme.

Y sí, Catra está contenta. Todavía hay asuntos pendientes que atender, pero en este momento, con Adora, se siente dichosa, segura. 

Porque todo estará bien mientras se mantengan unidas.

**Author's Note:**

> este iba a ser un one-shot largo, pero siento que queda mejor si lo divido en partes. Voy a estar actualizando esto como parte de una serie de historias, quiero agregar las reacciones de esta recién formada relación, principalmente de bow y glimmer, pero también del resto. Y la muy necesaria conversación que deben de tener catra y scorpia.  
> Gracias por leer:)


End file.
